Datei:Love You Like A Love Song Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez & The Scene is featured in Prom-asaurus, the nineteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Santana with Brittany and Tina performing backing vocals. It is the third performance in the episode. LYRICS: Santana (with Tina and Brittany): It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody Will play on and on (With the best of 'em) Santana with Tina and Brittany harmonizing: You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, Incredible Santana with Tina and Brittany: A sinful, miracle, lyrical Santana: You've saved my life again Santana with Tina and Brittany: And I want you to know, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Santana with Tina and Brittany harmonizing: Constantly, Girl, you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe What you do to me You just do to me, Santana with Tina and Brittany: What you do Santana (Tina and Brittany): And it feels like I've been rescued (Rescued) I've been set free (Set free) I am hypnotized (Hypnotized) by your destiny (Destiny) You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are... (Are...) And I want you to know baby (I want you to know) Santana with Tina and Brittany: I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby Tina and Brittany (Santana): I, I love you (I love you) like a love song, baby (I love you) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Like a love song) Santana with Tina and Brittany harmonizing: No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own Music to my heart that's what you are Santana with Tina and Brittany: A song that goes on Santana: And on... Tina and Brittany (Santana): I, I love you like a love song, baby (Oh...I) I, I love you like a love song, baby (I love you) I, I love you (I love you) like a love song, baby (Like a love song) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Like a love song) I, I love you like a love song, baby (I love you like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Yeah... yeah...) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Like a love song) Kategorie:Videos